Insanity Reborn
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: Gingka is still mourning the loss of his two, he'll admit it, friends. However, he is not prepared for the oncoming storm of insanity. One-shot, sequel to "Insanity Death." Collab with RetzTourmaline.


**Again, collab between me and Nami-chan, AKA RetzTourmaline. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since the sudden "Death by Unicorns" of Nami and Galaxy. Gingka was walking down an icy street, his hands in his pockets. People were still trying to clean up the mess from the months before. Gingka walked past them, staring at the ground before suddenly slipping on a patch of ice and landing on his back, hard. The redhead groaned and got up, catching his breath. The ice grew.<p>

Gingka slipped again, groaning. "Ow..."

The ice turned green. Gingka sat up, pressing a hand to his head. He looked around dizzily, swearing that he heard giggling, although he knew he had to be mistaken. Navy eyes secretly peered at him. Gingka tried to get up, fell once more, and gave up trying to continue walking, his head spinning due to hitting it on the pavement. The owner of the eyes frowned at that.

"Think we should've laid off the ice?" they asked quietly to their friend.

"Maybe." another voice chuckled quietly, a pair of ice blue eyes shining.

"He seems a bit bummed."

Gingka groaned again and pressed a hand to his head, closing his eyes.

"Should we go help him?"

"Yeah.."

Gingka made another attempt to get up, opening his eyes and trying to find solid footing. A small pale hand grabbed his, helping. He looked over in surprise, although his vision was blurred and he couldn't make out anything more than a blurred figure, no, two of them. One noticed that Gingka was still out of it. "We did it this time.." she sighed. Gingka fainted. The owner of the ice-blue eyes yelped and tried unsuccessfully to keep the redhead from falling.

"Uh oh..Ya see Galaxy, I knew this would happen."

Galaxy sighed. "We'd better get him inside... To da insanity lair!" she exclaimed, teleporting her, Nami, and Gingka all there.

Nami snickered. She then blinked. "How are we gonna explain us being alive?"

Galaxy frowned. "Uhh, since this is a fictional world to us, we were just unconscious in our world for a while before being able to come back...?"

"Seems legit." Nami then growled. "Those stupid unicorns." Her hair suddenly went pink as she huffed in anger.

"No kidding." Galaxy frowned. "And I couldn't get rid of them because of the immediate danger..."

"To think I liked them.. Stupid unicorns.. Wait til I see them.."

"Ryuga shall die." Galaxy said ominously.

Nami nodded.

"Anyway, we should make sure that Gingka's alright." Galaxy said cheerfully.

Nami nodded, smiling. "Yes!"

Galaxy walked over to the blader, who had a nasty lump on the back of his head. Nami winced before she walked over. She began drawing a picture on the lump. Galaxy snickered as Gingka groaned. Nami nodded in satisfaction as she drew.

"He'll be mad when he wakes up..." Galaxy muttered, drawing a mustache and glasses on the blader.

"Meh. Who cares? He's lucky we came back." Nami muttered as she added sparkles.

"He looked really upset though." Galaxy frowned.

Nami paused on her drawing. "Yeah, I noticed.." she sighed.

Galaxy sighed and laid down, gently brushing her fingers through Gingka's hair. Nami snapped her fingers, causing her marker to disappear. With a sigh she gazed at Gingka. He was sweating slightly.

"Think he has a concussion?" Galaxy wondered.

"Most likely." Nami whispered as she began poking his cheeks.

Galaxy frowned. "I don't know what to do with a concussion..."

Nami snapped her fingers. She looked down and realized she had changed in to the 11th Doctor's clothes. "Whoops. Wrong doctor. Although I like the bow tie.." She snapped again and changed to a regular doctor's clothes.

Galaxy laughed. "Perhaps we should call him."

"Yush! We shall!" Nami exclaimed.

Galaxy picked up a phone excitedly. Nami giggled before hiding.

"Hello, Doctor? I need a large pepperoni pizza with extra spaghetti, pronto! Yes, that means we want you to come over." Galaxy snickered.

"Ooh! Ooh! Don't forget the jelly beans!" Nami cried from her hiding place.

"Yush! The jelly beans!" Galaxy exclaimed, then giggled as she hung up.

Nami giggled from her hiding place. Galaxy hid as a wheezing and whirring sound began sounding, accompanied by a blue box fading slowly into view. Nami giggled and snapped her fingers. She placed her hands over her mouth and giggled. The box appeared completely and the doors opened, as a young-looking man poked his head out, straightening his bowtie before stepping out. Nami peered at him from her hiding place with big eyes.

He looked around confusedly. "Alright you two, come out! Don't try any tricks."

Nami popped out. She was wearing the same outfit as the Doctor though it was a bit big on her. The sleeves drooped off her hands and the pants dragged on the floor. "Imposter!"

The Doctor blinked. "Okay, I wasn't expecting you to do that."

Nami pouted. "You is imposter."

The Doctor chuckled and shook his head. "Alright, 'Doctor,' what do you want me to do then?"

Nami tapped her chin as she grew a look of thought.

"Make a pizza." Galaxy demanded imperiously.

"Yush! Make a pizza or I'll pull out my sonic screwdriver!" Nami exclaimed.

The Doctor shook his head, chuckled, and went back into the box. Nami whimpered as her bottom lip quivered. The Doctor soon returned with a rather questionable-looking pizza. Nami was still sniffling as her lip quivered.

The Doctor blinked. "What?"

Nami lifted her arms. "Pick me up." she pouted.

The Doctor looked around and set his pizza down, then picked Nami up, bridal style. "You're getting too big for this."

Nami pouted. "Am not!"

"Yes you are." The Doctor chuckled.

"Am not! You can't prove that!"

The Doctor shrugged. "Now, why did you really call me here?" He asked.

"We misseded you!" Nami exclaimed, hugging the Doctor tightly.

The Doctor chuckled and hugged her back.

"And we have no clue how to deal with concussions." Galaxy said sheepishly, indicating Gingka.

Nami giggled sheepishly. "Yeah.. that too."

"Let's have a look then. I see you two have already been busy." The Doctor set Nami down gently and put his glasses on, examining the decorated lump on Gingka's head.

Nami whistled innocently.

THe Doctor scanned Gingka with his screwdriver. "He'll be fine."

Nami ran around in circles, waving her arms around. Galaxy soon joined Nami, causing the Doctor to chuckle.

"I am the Doctor! Fear me!" Nami exclaimed as she ran around.

"Okay, I do not say that." The DOctor said.

Gingka groaned slightly, his eyes fluttering. An evil glint appeared in Nami's eyes as she then rushed inside the TARDIS, locking the doors.

"Hey!" the Doctor exclaimed, getting up and pulling out his key before unlocking the TARDIS and following Nami inside. Galaxy buried Gingka's head in ice before hiding behind the TARDIS.

Nami then tackled the Doctor. He yelped and laughed. Gingka sat up quickly, panting and throwing ice off of himself. Nami then began running around again, turning everything pink

"Hey!" The Doctor yelped.

"Where am I...?" Gingka muttered to himself.

Nami laughed maniacally.

"Your friend has woken up. You should go see him." The Doctor said sternly, giving Nami a light shove towards the stopped laughing and glanced blankly at the Doctor.

"Go on. He's obviously confused and being dizzy isn't going to help that." The Doctor said.

Gingka by now had noticed the TARDIS. Nami continued to stare at the Doctor silently, not even giving a single blink. Gingka stood up, slightly unsteady as he moved towards the TARDIS, narrowing his eyes at it. Nami sniffled.

"Go to him." The Doctor said gently. Gingka reached up and touched the TARDIS, looking confused.

Nami hugged the Doctor before walking to the doors The Doctor watched. Gingka was walking around the TARDIS, not noticing Galaxy sitting on top and watching him with a nervous aura around her. Nami placed her hand on the doors and slowly began opening them. Gingka froze, turning back slightly as he heard the doors open. Nami didn't notice as she stepped out. Gingka let out a sharp gasp of surprise as he froze, blinking, recognizing the navy-eyed girl instantly. Nami, hearing the gasp, slowly turned.

"N-Nami...? But... THat's not possible." Gingka whispered.

Nami's mouth twisted. "Quite possible but.. Hello, Gingka." she smiled.

"Man I must have hit my head hard..." Gingka muttered, shaking his head.

Nami shifted uncomfortably. Gingka reached out a hand and gently touched Nami's face, sorrow and awe shining in his golden-brown eyes.

"Why are you sad, Gingka?" Nami asked.

"You died…"

Nami looked at herself. "Funny.. I feel alive."

Gingka breathed deeply, then pulled Nami into a hug. Nami gasped in slight shock. Gingka began crying as he pulled her close. Galaxy soon joined the hug, and Gingka slowly sat down, hugging both girls to him as close as he could. Nami just blinked, not used to the affection. She blinked at Galaxy. Galaxy smiled and snuggled into Gingka, who sobbed into the girls' hair. Nami's eyes softened and she snuggled into him as well, burying her face. Gingka's body shook with sobbing as he hugged the two like he'd never let them go.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered.

Nami widened her eyes. "What on earth are you sorry for?"

"I couldn't save you..."

"They were unicorns.. Killer unicorns.."

"I know... i tried to stop it, but I couldn't..."

Nami just shook her head and hugged the sighed and closed his eyes. "I couldn't save you..."

Nami sighed. "We're alive so it's over with."

"I suppose so."

Nami nodded. Gingka sighed. Nami smiled

"One question though." Gingka said.

"Hn?"

"How are you two alive...?"

Nami blinked. "Well.."

Galaxy looked sheepish. "Uhh... Magic?"

Gingka sweatdropped.

Nami sweatdropped as well. "Er.. yeah. Magic.."

Gingka raised an eyebrow. Nami laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"SInce we're not from this world, dying here doesn't mean we die in our world..." Galaxy said, giggling. "We just get knocked into a coma for a while."

"Yeah. Watch." Nami then snapped her fingers. Once a knife appeared, she slashed her eye.

Gingka yelped. Galaxy's eyes went wide. "We can still be injured!" the authoress yelped.

Nami animefell.

Galaxy sighed. "You're going to have to deal with that..."

"I don't feel a thing though.." Nami said before collapsing.

Gingka yelped and caught her. "Nami?!"

"Bananas.. Bow-ties..wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff... Geronimo.." Nami muttered, dazed as her eyes fogged over.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, much to Gingka's surprise.

"You are crazy." the Time Lord said, applying a bandage to Nami's face.

Nami began laughing maniacally. Gingka looked a bit weirded out. Nami continued to laugh before disappearing

"We'd better find her." Galaxy said, disappearing.

Gingka blinked. "Great. Now how do we get out?"

"Easy." The Doctor said.

Nami appeared in an underground base. With a snap of her fingers, giant marshmallow minions were stomping around the city. Galaxy appeared on top of a building. The TARDIS appeared behind her and Gingka bolted out, running around the TARDIS and examining it before poking his head back inside, confused. The marshmallow minions began destroying the city with purple gumdrops.

Galaxy frowned. "Daleks!" she called.

The Doctor groaned. "I'll be off then. I don't work with Daleks."

"I'm coming too!" Gingka yelped as the aliens appeared and began firing pink pudding blasts at the marshmallow minions.

The marshmallow minions roared as jelly donuts began to shoot from their bodies The Daleks kept firing, although now they were firing Nerf darts. From her lair, Nami laughed evilly. Gingka and the Doctor watched from inside the TARDIS. Galaxy frowned and sent shadow clones everywhere in an attempt to find Nami. Nami began pressing buttons on her giant computer as she laughed. Millions of copies of Galaxy appeared everywhere. Nami didn't realize.

"What are you doing?" About ten of them asked.

Nami just turned to them. Her eyes were red and a wide grin as spread across her face as she laughed maniacally. They all raised an eyebrow. Nami's laugh became evil. They eeped. Bags had appeared under Nami's eyes. Galaxy appeared. Nami was still laughing maniacally.

"What are you doing?!" Galaxy asked.

"What am I doing?" Nami asked, her voice gaining a metallic tone.

Galaxy nodded. Nami just grinned evilly. Galaxy narrowed her eyes. Nami turned away and typed quickly on her giant computer. Galaxy watched. The giant marshmallow minions frowned and flooded everywhere with hot chocolate. Nami growled.

"This is war." Galaxy declared before disappearing.

Nami chuckled evilly. "You want war? I'll show you war."

Galaxy reappeared next to the TARDIS. Nami began typing abnormally fast. Galaxy's eyes glowed white. Bombs of powdered sugar rained over the city. Galaxy followed up with bombs of sprinkles. Nami growled and made the bombs attack the others. Galaxy frowned and flooded Nami's lair with jello. Nami narrowed her before snapping her fingers, the jello disappearing. It reappeared. Galaxy snickered Nami growled before flooding the area Galaxy was in with jelly. Galaxy frowned and added Heffalumps to the jello in Nami's lair. Nami gasped before adding peanut butter with the jelly. Galaxy added syrup. Nami growled. Galaxy giggled. Nami's eyes glowed a brighter red as licorice swirled around. Galaxy squealed and began eating the licorice. Nami laughed as the licorice turned evil. Galaxy eeped and blasted the licorice with light energy. Nami growled. Galaxy gave the Daleks their full weaponry back. Nami's eyes glowed. Galaxy frowned. Once they stopped, Nami collapsed into the mess in her lair. Galaxy made the mess disappear and teleported to Nami. Nami was laying on the floor, covered in the mess. Galaxy bent down and examined her. Nami just laid there.

Galaxy frowned and poked her nose. "Nami-chan?"

Nami didn't answer. Galaxy frowned and examined her carefully. Nami was sticky with syrup. Galaxy made the syrup disappear. Nami moaned as she began waking. Galaxy hovered over her. Gingka and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. Nami opened her eyes. Her eyes were no longer red.

"Welcome back." Galaxy said.

"Ehh?" Nami asked as she tilted her head.

Galaxy sweatdropped. "You don't remember?"

"Nope!" Nami said cheerfully, kicking her legs.

Gingka blinked. "You just had a literal war with Galaxy."

Nami tilted her head. "Really?"

Galaxy nodded seriously. "Enough so that I let the Daleks use their canon weapons."

Nami blinked before giggling. "I don't remember doing such a thing."

Galaxy giggled. "Well, you did."

Nami continued giggling. Galaxy fell into a fit of giggling, while Gingka watched the two with a sweatdrop. Nami continued giggling, rolling around. The DOctor chuckled at the two girls. Nami then sat up with wide eyes before exploding in to a firework. Galaxy's eyes grew as big as saucers before she, too, exploded, only into glitter. Gingka animefell. The Doctor turned and left. Gingka began walking off, only to be pudding-bombed. Piles of snow piled on top of Gingka. Gingka yelped and tried to dig himself out, but was soon covered in another layer of snow.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Galaxy's voice sang from above.

The sound of Nami's laughter echoed. The said girl squished her face together and sang,

"It doesn't have to be a snowman."

Gingka sweatdropped. Galaxy giggled and dumped more snow on the redhead. Nami then leaped onto Gingka, giggling. Gingka groaned in annoyance before chuckling and shaking his head, grabbing some snow in his hands and throwing a snowball at Nami as Galaxy jumped down.

"Wah!" Nami cried. "I've been hit!" She then collapsed to the ground, faking death.

Gingka blinked, then sweatdropped.

"Snowball!" Galaxy shrieked, throwing a snowball at Gingka and missing.

"Avenge meh..." Nami whispered as she sat up before collapsing once more.

Gingka threw snowballs back at Galaxy, hitting the authoress, who yelped and dumped a shovelful of snow on his head. Nami then shot up and tackled Gingka. Gingka yelped as he fell over, laughing. Nami giggled before nuzzling her face in his shoulder. Gingka smiled and hugged her tightly. Galaxy, not to be left out, snuggled into his other side, and the three laid there in the snow. Nami smiled and yawned before snuggling more in to Gingka, gripping his shirt.

"We're going to catch a cold if we stay out here." Gingka commented, staring up at the sky as Galaxy copied Nami.

Nami didn't respond as soft breaths escaped her got up, lifting the two girls with him and forcing Galaxy to walk on her own until they got inside. The authoress pouted at this, although she was shivering. Nami shivered as she slept. Gingka laid Nami down in a sleeping bag and tucked her in, then did the same for Galaxy. Once he had finished, he leaned against the wall, his eyes soft as he watched the two sleep. Nami curled deeper in the sleeping bag, cooing softly. Gingka smiled at the two as Galaxy muttered something about glitter in her sleep. After a few more moments, Gingka walked over and sat down between the two, pulling them close in a protective manner. He may be often annoyed by the authoresses, but deep down, he loved them both. Nami's head flopped on his shoulder as she continued to sleep. Gingka smiled, and soon fell asleep himself, glad to have the two back.


End file.
